1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to application specific attachments allowing communication and control between a portable universal controller and a controlled application device.
2. Background of the Invention
Processes and machines routinely incorporate electronics for control and monitoring. The electronics for such processes and machines is typically localized and application specific. Often related local processes or machines are networked for the purposes of central control or monitoring of the larger system, process or machine of which they are a part.
A characteristic of all of the aforementioned processes, machines and systems is that specific equipment is controlled by electronic circuits, which may be formed as circuit boards, circuit modules, integrated circuits, chips or dies, etc. These electronic circuits are manufactured to suit specific needs and perform application specific functions and consequently have different circuitry and mounting systems. Consequently, each electronic circuit requires an associated application specific controller for the purposes of operating, monitoring, controlling, testing, debugging, programming, registering, initialization, identification, etc.
In many situations, it is inefficient to maintain all the different controllers that are required to control a broad range of electronic circuits. Therefore, there is a need for a portable, universal controller. A practical portable, universal controller must overcome several problems. Because electronic circuits have different functions, are from different manufacturers, and are installed at different periods, the nature of the electronics, software, and electronic interface may be very different.
The controller will also have to accommodate many different types of connectors depending on the nature of the electronic communication with respect to both types and number of contacts and the physical shape of the connectors used in peripheral equipment. It can be seen that any portable controller that is burdened with all of the software, communication electronics and connectors required to effectively operate a useful range of electronic circuits, or all of the localized equipment in a given system, will be complex and expensive. Moreover, it would be inflexible and unable to easily accommodate new localized equipment. What is required is a portable controller that practically and effectively will operate diverse electronic circuits.
The present invention meets the need for a single, practical, flexible and universal portable controller for controlling different electronic circuits, such as circuit boards, circuit modules, integrated circuits, chips, dies, etc. The invention includes a processor based portable controller which includes a reconfigurable programmable logic device. An application specific attachment is connected to both the universal controller and an electronic circuit. The attachment has a connector compatible with the I/O terminal of the electronic circuit and a memory which contains configuration data for electronically accessing the electronic circuit and operational software for operating the electronic circuit. The universal controller reads the configuration data of the electronic circuit from the memory of the application attachment and configures the programmable logic device giving the controller access to the electronic circuit. The universal controller also reads the operational software from the application attachment""s memory and implements the operational software in order to control the electronic circuit. The universal controller may be used to operate, debug, control, program, initialize, identify, monitor, test, or register an electronic circuit. Those skilled in the art with appreciate the many, varied uses for the universal controller.